Visit from Mama
by ArchAngelDuskandDawn
Summary: Kowalski's mother comes for a surprise visit after they haven't seen eachother for years. How will Karolina react  to what she has to face? And what will Kowalski do to keep his mother AND his love? Kowalski/ Julien pairing  Written- ArchAngelDuskandDawn
1. Chapter 1

Fall had come to New York and the Central Park zoo was feeling it's effects. Red, brown, yellow, and orange leaves were carried by the brisk wind and falling into habitats. To Alice's credit, she did at least try to organize other zoo keepers to remove the leaves but then her flash of giving a darn wore out.

Kowalski wished that Alice's drive had lasted long enough for her to have the lemur habitat cleared of leaves. Now instead Julien insisted that Kowalski invent something to remove the leaves. Thankfully Kowalski managed to convince Julien a simple leaf blower borrowed from the zoo's tool shed would do.

That was turning out to be a big error in judgement.

"Your majesty, I don't think leaf blowers were meant to be used on Mort!" Maurice yelled out over the sound of the working leaf blower.

Kowalski turned to see Julien enjoying his power over the "windy leaf" machine. A little too much it seemed as he was focusing the leaf blower on Mort. It was time to step in.

"Julien. I don't think that is a good thing to do to Mort." Kowalski said.

"I'm all fluffy!" a poofy Mort declared.

"I am not thinking Mort is actually minding." Julien said.

Okay, Kowalski had to admit that Mort didn't seemed bothered by this treatment. So Kowalski decided to let Julien have his fun. Suddenly, with a mischievous grin on his face, Julien turned the leaf blower on Kowalski.

"You wouldn't dare." Kowalski said.

"I think I might be daring." Julien said, his finger inching ever so slowly to the leaf blowers ON button.

"Don't you-"

A blast of air blew into Kowalski's face, messing up his head feathers so that they stood up in random directions. Julien stopped his assault and laughed. Kowalski took the time to smooth down his feathers before giving a grin and tackling Julien.

The next few moments were a flurry of tumbling, arms and flippers wrapping around each other, and laughing. By time they stopped rolling, Julien nuzzled the side of Kowalski's face.

"I am loving you Koko." Julien said.

"I love you too, Julien." Kowalski said, leaning in to preen the side of Julien's neck.

"Kowalski!" Skipper called out as he flipped onto the top of the wall of the habitat.

Skipper's sudden arrival made both Kowalski and Julien look up in surprise. Kowalski eased his flippers off from around Julien's midsection and addressed Skipper.

"Is there a problem, Skipper?" Kowalski asked.

"Not a problem really. More like you have a visitor." Skipper replied.

"A visitor?" Kowalski questioned.

"She said she's your mother." Skipper said.

That got Kowalski's attention.

"Mama's here?" he asked.

"Yeah. Back at the HQ. I'd hurry. I'm not worried about any civilian being around Private but you know how Rico can be." Skipper said.

Kowalski let out a quick swear and dropped Julien before running off to the habitat.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the penguin's habitat, Private and Rico were watching the new arrival.

There was nothing special about her, her feathers were looking in diverse directions,

giving her a fuzzy look. Her black feathers were slowly turning a silvery grey at the end and she had wrinkles around her eyes.

That female looked just like a cute, little old penguin lady. Nothing threatening about her.

But still, no one knew who she really was. She did said that she is Kowalski's mother but is it the truth?

Kowalski never told them that he actually HAD a mother!

The old penguin lady looked around the HQ, feeling a little lost. So THIS is where her son lives now?

It did seems a little... simple.

"So... you're K'walski's mother?" Private was the first one to speak.

The old penguin lady turned around to face him.

"Yes I am. My name is Karolina. Didn't he told you about me?"

"Nuh-uh", Rico shook his head.

"Anway, my name is Private and this is Rico"

"It's so nice to meet my son's friends", Karolina said.

Rico didn't really knew how he should act. He did knew though that if she really was Kowalski's mother,

he should be nice to her. But what is it that old penguin ladies like?

So he approached her slowly, trying to get a better look at her.

Karolina looked at him, feeling puzzeled. She did not know what to do but she did felt a little uncomfortable.

That wierd penguin with the big scar in his face made a scary impression on her.

Rico noticed that, mumbled a little "Sorry" and backed away.

Karolina flashed a shy smile.

At this point Skipper entered the HQ again.

"I told Kowalski that you were here, he will be here in a few seconds. So... you really are

Kowalski's mother, right?"

Skipper checked Karolina up and down, even though she looked so innocent and fragile he just couldn't be anything but

suspicious. She could also be a spy of one of his enemies, tarned as cute old lady.

And she didn't looked like him, perhaps except for the eyes but besides of that...

Her feathers were a mess and she was so small. Not taller then Private.

Kowalski on the other hand was tall and his feathers were always smoothed down in a accurate way.

At that thought Kowalski hoped down the fish hole. His eyes darted quickly through the room, searching for his mother.

As he finally landed his sight on her, he stoped in his tracks. It DID was his mother.

Oh how he missed her, her scent, those loveley big blue eyes and that warm smile only a mother could have.

"M-Mama?", was all he could say.

Karolina looked at her son and her face lightened up. She was literary glowing.

"Kowalski! My son!", Karolina opened her flippers and Kowalski finally remembered how to use the muscles in his body.

He dashed forward, passing Skipper as quick as lightning and embraced his mother in a big hug of joy.

"**MAMA**"

Kowalski had to bend down to reach his mother and buried his face in between her neck and her shoulder.

He took a deep breath, yes, she still smelled how he remembered. A soft scent of lavender.

And with that scent his memories crashed down on him.

Guilt made his way up his throat. How could he forget about her? Why didn't he contacted her in all those last years?

He never told her that he was fine and that he missed her. He was so ashamed, how could he

do this to his own mother? The only mother he had!

Tears started to creep down his face and soft sobs escaped his beak.

Karolina was starled, she did not wanted to make her baby cry. She embraced him tighter, slowly caressing his back like she used to do

when he was still a little chick. That did calmed him down a little.

As Kowalski let go of her, Karolina reached his face, taking it into her flippers and

wiped away a few tears.

"My son, there's no need to cry!", she gave him a loving smile.

"But, Mama. I'm so sorry, I never told you how I was! How could I forget about you? Pleas forgive me!"

"Kowalski, I'm not mad at you. Of course I'll forgive you! You're my son, how could I not? Now, why don't you show me around and tell me about your life?"

"With pleasure!"

And so Kowalski took his mother's flipper in his and guided her through the penguin's habitat.


	3. Chapter 3

Kowalski started his tour of course in the main room they were in. He showed his mother everything. The bathroom, the radio, the elevator and the TV. He explained they could watch over 300 different channels thanks to an invention of his. Then he showed her the "kitchen", which also was in the same room. Karolina took a look into their fridge, she needed to know if her son was eating well.

"You're so thin, you should eat more!", she said to him.

Private giggled when Kowalski blushed at what Karolina said. It was just too cute!

But it did made him realize how much he missed his own mother, He was only a little chick the last time he saw her before she died.

Rico thought it was funny to see Kowalski like that. Normally he keeps his emotions to himself, except when he was working on his inventions, when he was excited about something or when he was alone with Julien.

Julien... Kowalski kept quiet about that topic and Rico didn't really cared anyway. Kowalski would only show his real feelings once he was alone with that lemur.

But the way he was acting around Karolina was different. The moment Kowalski saw his mother something... changed!

He was more like a little child, showing his new toy proudly to his mother. And all the time he was holding her flipper, like a strange power was forcing him to.

Kowalski just didn't let go. He then lead his mother to their bunks.

"And this is where we sleep. The second from the top is mine!"

"And you really sleep in there? It doesn't seem to look comfortable. And what if you fall out? I don't want you to hurt yourself!"

Kowalski blushed even more and looked embarrassed over to his team mates. Private covered his beak with his flippers, trying to hold his laughter back. Rico had a goofy grin on his face and Skipper wore his usual smirk, with one raised brow.

Kowalski looked back to Karolina.

"It's ok Mama, I sleep well in my bunk. It's softer then it looks. And I don't fall out... that often... Anyway, there is one more room you need to see!"

He lead her to a big metal door.

"This is my lab. I work here and spend most of my time in here!"

Kowalski opened the heavy door and his mother followed him inside. Karolina was awestruck to see so many different devices which she didn't even knew they exist. How could she anyway? Most of them were Kowalski's own constructions.

"You made all of those by yourself?"

"Well, I don't want to brag but... yeah! Are you impressed?"

"Of course I'm impressed!"

She took his face into her flippers and said,

"I always knew that you're a smart boy. Just like your father. I'm very proud of you my son!"

"You really are?"

Kowalski beamed with joy and his smile grew so big that, if he kept on smiling like that, it would stay on his face forever. Karolina nodded with a warm smile, pulled him close and planted a kiss on his forehead. Kowalski closed his eyes and sighed.

He remembered the last time she kissed him there. He still wore his down feathers that time. It was the day he left his old home, a poor little zoo in Poland. And of course it was the day he left his mother. The only penguin he loved and missed the most. It was HER who had to bend down that time.

Karolina had send him away, to military school for young penguins. Even though it broke her heart to watch him leave, she knew it would be the best. And that's all she ever wanted, the best for her son.

Karolina knew that Kowalski was blessed, his intelligence was something special. And that made him different from the others.

Different from her...

She knew, if he would stay, his gift would go to waste. And the military school was the perfect opportunity for him to become someone great. There, in that poor little zoo, he would have gone down.

So Kowalski left, still young and afraid to be without his mother.

But it had to be.

And now he made it. He became a great penguin scientist, found a new home and he found friends.

That really made her happy.

And Kowalski was happy to have her back. He embraced her once more, feeling the warmth of her soft feathers.

They've always been fuzzy, that's why he always loved to cuddle up to her mother. He felt safe there and very comfy.

"Now that you showed my your new home, why don't you show me the rest of your zoo? I would like to meet all your other friends!"

"Of course Mama! Follow me"

And again he took her flipper in his and they left the habitat.


	4. Chapter 4

"Skipper!", Kowalski called.

"With your permission, I'd like to show my mother the zoo!"

"Affirmative Kowalski, but don't stay away for too long! Lights out at 0900!"

"Thanks you , sir. Oh and talking about sleep. Could you guys prepare something for my mother to sleep in?"

"Sure thing. Rico! Prepare a bed for our guest!"

Rico's belly started to grumble, his eyes rolled back in his head and with a loud BLEGH, he hacked up some kind of basket. It was a cat bed.

A blanket and a few pillows followed shortly.

"TADA!", Rico exclaimed proudly. Karolina stared at him with wide eyes..

"But-... How did he do that?"

Kowalski snickered.

"That's Rico's special talent. That's why he's our weapons expert. Rico is able to swallow and hack up as good as everything, as unbelievable as it sounds."

Karolina just stared at Rico, then looked back to her son.

"Surely, this can't be healthy. He'll ruin his appetite!"

"Don't worry about him Mama, nothing can ruin Rico's appetite."

Kowalski lead Karolina out through the back door. He started his tour at the otter's habitat.

"Here lives Marlene the Otter. She's very nice and sometimes she helps us out in our missions!"

Next was the Chimpanzee's habitat.

"The Chimps Mason and Phil live here. Phil is mute and communicates through sign language. But he can read and Mason translates for us."

Next were Burt the Elephant, Roy the Rhino , Bada and Bing the Gorillas and then came Joey's habitat.

"And who lives here?", Karolina asked.

"Joey the Kangaroo. Better stay away from him, he doesn't like strangers. Especially not in his habitat!"

"OY, OY, OY! What is this babbling about? Joey is trying to sleep here!"

They looked up as Joey appeared right in front of them. Kowalski shoved Karolina behind him to protect her, though he was a little scared himself. But he worried more that SHE could get hurt.

"Apology Joey, we didn't meant to wake you up. Don't worry, we'll leave right away."

"You better be sorry mate, I just managed to fall asleep and then you come here talking none-stop! Me didn't slept well last night!"

Now it was official, Joey was pissed! Cold sweat was running down Kowalski's brow as Joey came closer, cracking his knuckles. Karolina stepped away from Kowalski's back as Joey stopped right before them. He looked puzzled as her saw her.

"Who's the Sheila?", he asked. Karolina looked confused.

"I'm sorry, you must mistake me with someone else. My name is Karolina!"

"Mama please, stand back!" Kowalski feared for his mother's safety.

"Mama?", Joey asked. "She's your mother?"

"Yes I am and I think I see what's the problem here. No wonder you can't sleep with such an uncomfortable pillow!"

"I tried to fluff it but it just won't work!", Joey answered frustrated and picked up his pillow.

"Please, let me help you." Karolina took the pillow, fluffed it and then gave it a clap right in the middle. Then she handed it back.

"Now try it out!"

Joey took his pillow, placed it under his tree and lay down.

"Wow, now that's how Joey likes it. Mate, you really know how to fluff a pillow!"

"I'm glad that I could help." Karolina smiled at Joey. "Sleep well!"

Kowalski could only stare at his mother. He had forgotten what a kind soul she was. Karolina managed to calm Joey down and to stay unharmed. Others would say that she was brave but in fact it was because she was unable to see the danger behind it.

She only saw a tired kangaroo, trying to get some sleep. Kowalski saw it too, but he also saw a very pissed off Joey, about to break their bones if they couldn't get away fast enough. And he focused more on that.

"Now I understand what you meant Kowalski. I would be grumpy too if I couldn't get enough sleep!"

Kowalski took Karolina's flipper again and they quickly left Joey's habitat. Kowalski wanted to show his mother the reptile-house next as he heared a VERY familiar voice

"KOKO!"

Oh no, Julien! Kowalski had totally forgotten about his boyfriend. He looked over to the lemur habitat and spotted his lover leaning over the wall, waving to them.

That lemur sure got the worst timing!

*In my reviews I've been asked if Karolina is homophobic. No, she isn't! She just doesn't know that Kowalski is gay (only in this story) and he doesn't how she'll react to this because he thinks she might wouldn't understand it.*


End file.
